


Under The Blood Red Moon

by DoreyG



Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel, Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: It happened in the aftermath of an impromptu hunt, when the three humans were drunk and increasingly drunker and he was so full of blood that it was a genuine effort to move.
Relationships: Adolphus "Nine Nails" McGray/Ian Frey, Adolphus "Nine Nails" McGray/Ian Frey/Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Under The Blood Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



It happened in the aftermath of an impromptu hunt, when the three humans were drunk and increasingly drunker and he was so full of blood that it was a genuine effort to move.

The Ekon that had brought him and McCullum up to Edinburgh had been an old enemy; Lord Redgrave himself, still angry at the thought of all his secrets being so casually known by a man he couldn’t control. Tracking the trail of destruction he left behind had led them into Frey and McGray’s orbit, and with Frey and McGray’s help they had finally managed to trap the old man and execute him for the good of the world. He still often hated this strange new life he had been forced into, even if after several years it was no longer quite so ‘new’ to him as it once had been, but he had to admit a certain amount of giddy satisfaction at the sight of Redgrave crumbling into dust just after he had ripped all the blood from his body.

“Look at the four of us!” Not as much glee as McGray, perhaps, but that was a level of pure exuberance that it was hard to equal. Even now, several hours later, McGray was just as bouncy and enthusiastic as he had been when he’d first learned that his suspicions about vampires were true; he regularly sprung up and out of his seat, and paced around the room like a lion recently freed from its cage. “Vampire hunters extraordinaire!”

“It was _one_ vampire, Nine Nails,” Frey, McGray’s seemingly constant companion, rolled his eyes from where he was sitting in his own chair. They had known each other casually back when they had both lived in London, more by sight than anything else, and the man was just as sniffy as he remembered; but even he was pleased, there was a flush in his cheeks and his eyes kept tracking McGray around the room like he just couldn’t help himself. “We can’t call ourselves vampire hunters extraordinaire based just on that… And before you start planning a brand new career for us, I am _definitely_ not in the mood to find a few more of them just to boost our credentials. I’m hopeful that there aren’t that many more around, to tell truth.”

“You’d be stupid to hope, Frey. If there's anything experience has taught me, it’s that there are thousands of the fuckers,” McCullum put in from besides him, watching the two of them interact with a lazy kind of amusement. He was in a far better mood than usual, the death of Redgrave having finally brought a small smile to his lips. “McGray’s not wrong, though. You _should_ feel proud. It’s not every day you kill a bastard as nasty as that.”

“Ye see?” McGray said triumphantly, his words only slightly slurred, and made a face in Frey’s direction; he would’ve been mildly insulted on behalf of his old acquaintance, if the face hadn’t been made quite so fondly. “An’ I guess that if we’re allowed to feel proud, we might just be allowed to do some other things out of our wheelhouse too.”

For some reason Frey went an incredibly vivid shade of scarlet at that. He sat up straighter from where he’d been slumping almost lazily in his chair, and made a sharp noise of protest. McGray only gave him a lazy grin in response, seeming more amused than anything.

He had the decided sense that he’d missed something, one of the subtle bits of communication that Frey and McGray seemed to trade as easily as breathing. He finally stirred himself from his blood stupor, sat up a little higher on the settee he was sharing with McCullum and glanced between the two of them warily. “Other things such as…?”

“Nine Nails, I swear to God-”

“Shut up, Percy,” McGray said cheerfully over his friend’s furious protest, and downed the rest of his glass with a toss of his head. When he lowered his eyes again, they were narrowed and determined in a way that sent not entirely unpleasant shudders up his spine. “Ye ken, such as drunken hook ups.”

It was… Unexpected, to say the very least. He froze for a long moment, found himself exchanging a glance with McCullum besides him in a rather stunned way. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t guessed that everybody in the room was inclined to men in one way or another, he had discussed it actively with McCullum and McGray and he'd had his suspicions of Frey since they’d been in London together, but to have it stated quite so nakedly left him feeling rather out of sorts.

Frey also obviously felt rather out of sorts, but seemed disinclined to process that quietly in any shape or form. “ _Nine Nails_!”

“What…” It was that spluttered fury, that little reminder that there were other people involved in this deeply confusing situation, that finally had him moving and processing again. “What are you saying, McGray?”

“The last time Percy here got drunk with me, right near the beginning of this case when we had no fucking clue what was going on, he let several interesting things slip,” McGray continued, heedless of Frey’s red faced fury. For some reason the man’s gaze kept tracking sideways to him, a sly look in his eyes as if he’d been planning to spring this for a while. “Such as how he’s always kinda wanted a cock up his arse, but has never been brave enough to actually seek out one.”

Frey made a strange kind of moaning noise, but when he looked back at him he looked far more furious than distressed. “I told you that in _confidence_ , you lout.”

“And now I’m telling it confidently,” McGray drawled, looking undeniably smug, and turned to where he and McCullum were still sitting frozen on the settee. There was an almost seductive light in his eyes as he looked at the both of them, almost as if he was doing more than just trying to get his friend inappropriately laid. “What do the both of ye say? Considering that this little lass here-”

“ _McGray_!”

“-Has amply proved his bravery today, doesn’t he deserve to get what he’s longed after for so many years?”

He hesitated for a long moment, and then found himself glancing automatically over at McCullum again for his take on things. He found the man sober and quiet, staring back at him with thoughtful eyes. He wasn’t immediately leaping to his feet and quitting the room with a yell, which was unexpected; he knew McCullum was just as inclined to men as him, they really had talked about it after he’d almost walked in on the man with a paramour one time too many, but to see him considering such a lewd proposal…

He licked his lips, and found himself faintly startled when McCullum’s eyes dropped down to them. He hesitated for a moment, and then slowly started to try and tear his eyes away from McCullum’s face. “I…”

“Why not?” McCullum said abruptly, certain where he was hesitant, and finished off his drink in one long gulp. The man had left off his customary scarf tonight, because Frey had complained a little too loudly about him wearing it inside, and he found his eyes glued to the movement of his throat as he swallowed. “Always good to blow off a bit of steam after hunts like these, stops it from coming out in worse ways later.”

“This is utterly…” Frey started furiously. And then, to his profound shock, gave a gusty sigh and seemed to accept - just as McGray and McCullum had - that this was happening and he might as well work with it. “We need to decide who would even, well, you know. There are three of you, Nine Nails; I know you can’t really count, but that seems rather obvious.”

“Fair point,” McGray said, with another little roll of his eyes, and glanced back at him and McCullum on the couch thoughtfully. He looked over them both for a moment, in silent assessment, and then a sly smile crossed over his face as his eyes landed right on him. “Why not our good Doctor Reid first?”

“ _First_?”

“I’m not-” he started over Frey’s shrieked protest, genuinely not sure how he had gotten into this situation and feeling that he really should convey that in some way.

“Yeah, first,” McGray spoke over the both of them, still lazily smug, and turned his gaze back to where Frey was red and spluttering in his chair. Their eyes met and held, and another moment of silent communication passed between them. “Ye ken, given _all_ that ye told me that night.”

There was a story there, and considering the way that Frey had once trailed him around in London he could guess at least half of it. Frey hesitated for a long moment more, spluttering and scarlet, and then glanced over at him and seemed to come to a totally unexpected decision all at once. “ _Fine_ , you may well have a point. That is, if Jonathan is actually willing?”

Three pairs of eyes turned to him at once, startling him yet again. Frey’s were simply curious, McGray’s were curious and expectant and McCullum’s were so unspeakably amused that he half wanted to shake the man and forcibly remind him that this situation was serious.

He was still slow with blood, not to mention the rather unfortunate arousal that had started to throb within him at the thought of McGray offering up his friend - who always had been pretty enough, now that he thought about it - like a platter to be consumed. He hesitated for another moment, tried yet again to communicate that he was still rather lost in this entire situation. “I’m really not sure-”

“Come on, Reid.” And then McCullum grinned at him, lazy and slow and right by his side, and he found himself responding to the challenge in his eyes before any kind of logic could have a look in. “I’ve always thought that you could do with a good dicking, or at the very least giving a good dicking to some deserving sod. Why not take the chance when it’s offered to you?”

It was that, in the end, that decided him. He had never been able to refrain from action when McCullum looked at him like that, whether it was throwing himself into a fight or apparently agreeing to debauch an old society friend from London. Before he knew it he was nodding, glancing over to where Frey was watching him with an expression of pure surprise upon his face. “Very well.”

Things moved surprisingly quickly after that, as if the universe had just been waiting for him to make his decision. They all shifted around until he and Frey were standing in the centre of the room, staring at each other a touch warily as McCullum and McGray watched them both with hungry eyes. 

He had never thought to be in this kind of situation, not even once. He was about to fuck Frey, apparently, but he found himself unable to take his eyes away from where McCullum was watching him with an expression of open hunger upon his face. He found himself whispering to Frey sotto voice, trying to make some sense of this situation as best he could. “Are you really sure about this?”

But Frey wasn’t looking at him either. Most of Frey’s attention, as a matter of fact, was fixed on where McGray was giving him just as hungry a look as McCullum was managing from his own seat. “Why not?”

It wasn’t the most positive consent ever, but he didn’t think that either of them were going to get much sense out of each other while McGray and McCullum were still watching them so intensely. He sighed to himself, sparing a brief and rueful thought for how truly insane his life had gotten lately, and then stepped forward and took Frey’s face in between his hands. The initial kiss was slightly awkward as a result of their distraction, all bumping noses and narrowly missed teeth and Frey apparently not exactly sure how on earth one went about kissing a man.

The temptation to just step back, deem this an insane idea and attempt to go back to more normal pursuits was extremely strong. But he didn’t feel capable of indulging it, not with the vivid awareness of McCullum’s eyes still upon him. He stuck with the kiss instead, tilted his head and slid a hand into Frey’s silky hair and deepened it step by incremental step. And soon, at first slowly but speeding up by the second, it grew acceptable and then good in a way that had his cock throbbing in his trousers.

There was no real need to wait around, and to be perfectly honest he found himself rather hungry for more what with the sound of McCullum’s slowly speeding up breath in his ears. He drew back just briefly and looked at Frey for permission, and then went ahead anyway when he received only a faintly confused blink. He shoved Frey’s tight jacket off his shoulders, and then carefully proceeded to unbutton his shirt. By the time he got to Frey’s undershirt the man had finally got an idea of what was going on, and quickly helped him to remove undershirt and trousers and underwear until he was standing there naked in the middle of the room. 

Frey shifted a touch uncomfortably once he was entirely bare, the knowledge that he was standing naked and ready to be fucked in front of three men finally seeming to hit him, but soon proved McGray’s assessment of him right and gathered himself. He reached for his clothes with hands that only shook the slightest bit, and seemed to calm himself in the rhythmic removal of fabric from his body. Before long he stood naked in the middle of the room too, just as bare as Frey and just as vulnerable to McCullum’s still hungry gaze.

The urge to hesitate again, with his heart in his mouth at McCullum’s obvious perusal, was strong. He ignored it only with effort, stepped forward to kiss Frey again - this time taking the man’s naked body firmly into his arms - and when the man seemed amiable bore him even further back and took him down to the ground in one smooth movement.

They made out like that for a while, the both of them desperate and longing and - he highly suspected - intimately aware of both McGray and McCullum’s eyes upon them. He slipped his tongue into Frey’s mouth, and heard McCullum suck in a harsh breath. He pressed his hips down against Frey’s steadily growing arousal, and heard the settee creak as McCullum arched up to get a better view. He ran his hand down Frey’s side, feeling soft skin under his fingertips, and _knew_ that McCullum was watching him hungrily every single step of the way.

He slipped a hand between his and Frey’s bodies, arching up a little on his elbow so he could do so. He at first traced the tender skin of Frey’s hip, and then dipped in between his thighs until he could get his fingers at first on his balls and then on his hole. He didn’t press in, not quite yet, but he did run his fingers over Frey’s entrance again and again until the man was starting to melt underneath him on the rough carpet.

He wasn’t made of stone, soon Frey’s muffled gasps and whimpers became a little too much to ignore. He drew back from Frey’s mouth with a surprising amount of reluctance, glanced at their audience in a rather hopeful plea. “I need-”

“Here,” McGray said, his voice unsurprisingly rough with arousal. He was besides them on the carpet almost immediately, a bottle of oil clutched between his hands as if he’d had it ready long before he’d actually suggested Frey get fucked on the carpet of his study.

He accepted the bottle, and watched as McGray briefly passed his hand along Frey’s naked flank before returning to his seat. Frey seemed helpless to do anything except watch him go, his wide eyes - dark with arousal - tracked McGray until he was fully out of sight.

He couldn’t exactly begrudge that, considering that his own attention was almost entirely on McCullum. He slicked up his fingers quickly, and slid them back between Frey’s thighs as gently as he could. The initial penetration was slow and steady, but Frey still went red again and gasped softly at it. He tensed up for a long moment, and it took several gentle strokes of his trembling thigh before he relaxed enough to accept the intrusion properly.

He kept fingering Frey until he relaxed even further, enough to add a second finger, and then fucked him with two fingers at once until he was gasping and whimpering. He felt a certain sense of guilt throughout, as even though Frey’s body was very nice and very warm and obviously eager for his touch he found himself utterly unable to drag his attention away from McCullum. McCullum who was still staring at him, McCullum who was breathing heavily, McCullum who would feel so very good around his fingers if he could ever bring himself to submit.

It should’ve all been faintly awkward, but somehow it only added to the strange appeal of the situation. In his experience a lot of men needed three fingers, but Frey seemed perfectly happy on two and under McCullum’s unflinching gaze he found himself impatient. He drew his fingers back, smiling at Frey’s protesting whimper, and then slid between the man’s thighs and pressed his cock up against his hole. He slowly started to push in, turning his head automatically to meet McCullum’s eyes as he did so…

“No, wait,” Frey said underneath him, sounding understandably strangled.

He stopped immediately, because he wasn’t some kind of brute despite what McCullum had told him in the past. He pressed an apologetic hand to Frey’s thigh, stroked there as he desperately tried to gather himself. “I’m sorry. Have you changed your mind?”

“Not at all, it’s just…” Frey propped himself up on his elbows, and attempted to wriggle around awkwardly underneath him. He sat back a little, obligingly, and couldn’t deny being a little surprised when Frey used the extra room to flip over until he was on his hands and knees; facing McGray where he was sitting in his chair, an open and almost feral look of hunger on his face. “Like this.”

He glanced over at McCullum briefly, who was looking equally hungry at the sight of their coupling, and then glanced back to see that Frey and McGray were staring at each other with the same amount of intensity. Well, then. This was perhaps the strangest sex that he’d ever had, but if all parties were consenting to it then it seemed rude of him to have any issues. He lined himself up again, and sank inch by easy inch into Frey’s wonderfully tight body.

He took it slowly at first, considering that Frey had as good as confirmed that he’d never had a man before. He didn’t snap his hips, but rather slowly rolled them until Frey relaxed underneath him just a little more and started to rock tentatively back into his thrusts. Already it was good, Frey’s body ever so sweet around him and wonderfully responsive besides. The only issue was one of envy, Frey could easily lock his eyes with his McGray while he had to turn his head a touch awkwardly to see McCullum at his side.

That was just bitterness, though, and he was well used to shoving his envy down now after several years of being unable to see the sun. He steadily increased the pitch of his thrusts, until he was downright fucking Frey instead of just politely rolling into him. Say what you like about the man’s general personality outside of bed, and McCullum had said a _lot_ over the past few weeks, but he was a genuinely good partner inside of it; he rolled back onto him eagerly, clenched around him firmly, even let out a few obliging moans that seemed to flutter through the air. McGray watched the whole process still with that open hunger, obviously enjoying the show. A quick glance over at McCullum showed that he was watching with much the same raptness, his hand resting slightly too far up his thigh.

Vanity had always been one of his main sins, he had to admit, and with such an avid audience he found himself inclined to put on a show. He took a slightly harder grip on Frey’s hips, deliberately careful not to bruise him, and set an even faster pace. He downright fucked him into the carpet, until Frey’s hands were clenching against the rough fabric and he was letting out these little stuttering whimpers that went straight to his cock. McGray obviously appreciated such a show, not even bothering to hide the moment he opened his trousers and shoved his hand down them. To his shock a quick glance over at McCullum showed much the same thing, him rubbing himself over the fabric with his eyes fixed upon them.

Frey was obviously having a good time, a man didn’t whimper like that if he wasn’t having a good time, but he got the sense that it wasn’t quite enough for either of them. He reached under Frey’s straining body to wrap a hand around his cock, give it a few firm pumps, and Frey let out an explosive gasp of air and tilted his head back until he could meet McGray’s eyes again. McGray, as if drawn by some kind of silver thread, immediately came to him; removed his hand from down his trousers, slid down to the floor and crawled across until he was crouched besides them.

“Yer doing great, lass,” McGray said softly, and reached out to brush some of Frey’s sweaty hair away from his face as he spasmed a cry. He moaned himself at the feeling of that tight body clenching around him, simply couldn’t hold himself back. “Ye need a bit more to get off?”

Frey whimpered underneath him, sounding utterly wrecked, but gave a small nod of his head. It made his back bow sweetly, made it so he could get impossibly further into him.

“Trust me, then,” McGray said, his voice all tenderness in a way that he’d never quite expected from such a customarily brutal man, and turned briefly away from the sight of the shuddering Frey to gesture McCullum over from where he was still sitting on the sofa and watching proceedings from a distance. “Geoffrey?”

Oh, so they were on _Geoffrey_ terms now. It was slightly absurd to be jealous, considering that his cock was currently right up another man’s arse, but he managed a brief spurt of it anyway. He turned his head to look at McCullum imploringly, and was once again captivated by the sight of him stroking his cock over his trousers. Their eyes met for a long moment, desperate and intense, and then McCullum gave a little shrug at his silent plea and came over to join them on the carpet.

“I think my little lass could use another cock in him,” McGray said, lovingly crude, and gently slid his hand into Frey’s thick hair to pull his head back. “Aye?”

He had been expecting Frey to protest at least a little, given his general demenour and the fact that he’d had to be talked into fucking one man in the first place, but he didn’t. Instead he only swallowed for a long moment, meeting McGray’s gaze, and then gave another faintly frantic nod. “Yes.”

McCullum snorted a little at that pliancy, but it was hardly a protest. He stood up from the rough heap that he’d dumped himself in, and removed his clothes without any further delay. He found his eyes absolutely glued to the sight, even though he was well aware that he should’ve probably been paying more attention to the already naked man underneath him. McCullum was usually so carefully buttoned up, so reluctant to show even the briefest flash of a pulse point; to see him absolutely naked, everything bared with a brazenness that was both foreign and familiar all at once…

He gave a little moan, and McCullum’s eyes snapped to him with a clear smugness in their depths. Their gazes held for a long moment, and then McCullum gave another one of those shrugs and knelt down before Frey instead as McGray shifted obediently to the side. McCullum carefully reached out and pushed Frey back, until he was lolling against his chest, and then arranged his lower body until he was able to lift Frey between them and get his long legs settled over his hips.

McGray handed McCullum the oil without a word of discussion, yet another thing that he found himself feeling unreasonably jealous at, and McCullum proceeded to very carefully drizzle it around where his cock entered Frey. He had just enough time to process that sensation, to barely bite back a gasp at the very concept of McCullum paying attention to such an area, and then McCullum was carefully slicking up a finger and slowly sliding it in alongside his cock.

The intimacy of having McCullum’s finger against him, even if it wasn’t actually touching his cock in any way other than the unavoidable, sent a flare of heat right through him. He gasped a desperate breath, and just about remembered to wrap his arms around Frey’s middle and hold him reassuringly as he was opened up even further. McCullum stretched him with one finger for a long moment, and then added another and then - when Frey finally stopped gasping and writhing at that intrusion - another still until Frey was stretched as wide as he could possibly go.

McCullum kept all three of his fingers in Frey’s arse for a long moment, getting him used to it, and then withdrew them slowly and carefully. He slicked himself up, as he distracted Frey with kisses peppered over his shoulders and McGray distracted Frey with a careful hand stroked over his hair, and then carefully rearranged them yet again and pressed the head of his oiled up cock against Frey’s hole alongside his. There was a moment of resistance, a moment where he could _feel_ the stretch even if he wasn’t experiencing it, and then McCullum very slowly slid his cock in alongside him; he kept his eyes fixed on his face throughout, a wordless hunger in his expression that he somehow suspected had absolutely nothing to do with Frey.

If he had thought that the feeling of having McCullum’s fingers against him was a lot, he had in no way been prepared for the sensation of McCullum’s cock. They were pressed right together, even more tightly than if McCullum had just shoved him to a bed and wrapped his hand around both of them at once. He felt his breath catch in his lungs, felt his cock attempt to jerk deep within Frey’s body. This was all so much, too much and not enough all at once; it left his head hopelessly whirling.

Whirling so fast that, despite himself, he almost forgot the man pinned between them. Frey let out a high and desperate cry, one that was more pained than pleasurable. The man writhed between them uncomfortably, obviously trying not to move his hips as he did so.

“There there, Lass,” McGray was immediately there to soothe him, before he or McCullum could even try. He got his hand into Frey’s hair, stared intensely into his eyes until Frey let out a stuttering breath and - impossibly - calmed underneath his gaze. “There there.”

There was a moment of hesitation between them, sharp like a knife, and then Frey tilted his head to the side just a little and McGray finally swept in between them. Their kiss was passionate but tentative, mildly awkward in the way that only a first kiss could be. He was shocked by that, considering the way that the two of them moved together he would’ve put money on them having kissed a thousand times before; even more money on the two of them constantly kissing, being eternally wrapped up in each other every moment they were alone.

It was probably none of his business, even though that seemed a rather strange thing to think given where his cock was currently buried. What was his business, though, was the way that Frey eased just the slightest bit around the both of them under the onslaught of McGray’s kiss. It didn’t leave a lot more room, there were still two cocks and only one arse, but it left just enough that it no longer felt like some kind of borderline painful logic puzzle.

McCullum was the first one to move, with far more care and consideration than he’d ever credited the man with before. The man rocked carefully further into Frey’s body, opening him up even more with little rolls of his hips. It took a long moment, but he soon let out a slightly shaky sigh and started to follow McCullum’s lead. Slow and steady movements, until they were bouncing Frey between them in a way that would hopefully eventually end up pleasurable for all three of them.

Frey cried out into McGray’s mouth again, but it seemed a great deal less painful than it had the last time. Before long the pleasure started to return to him, strongly enough that it overcame the still profound shock that he was feeling at this entire situation in the first place. He, Frey and McCullum settled into a strange but incredibly potent rhythm; little movements of their hips, careful shifts of their bodies, minute attention paid to every single detail until all three of them were gasping.

He rested his chin against Frey’s shoulder, as it was the position where it was easiest to see McCullum’s face transformed by pleasure. He watched McCullum’s expressions subtly for a long moment, cataloguing every single one as their cocks moved against each other inside Frey’s body, and found himself unexpectedly surprised when McCullum eventually turned his head and looked right at him. To hide his obsession, as much as he could hide anything around McCullum, he turned his head into Frey’s neck instead and gently pressed his lips against tender flesh.

He had intended it as just a distraction tactic, something to throw McCullum off the scent of how deep his feelings truly were, but to his surprise Frey seemed to be rather into it. The man hitched in another sharp breath, finally broke his mouth away from McGray’s and tilted his long neck back to give him more access. “Do it.”

“I’m sorry?” He said, called back to reality with a thump, and dragged his eyes back to Frey - the man he was actually fucking - with considerable effort. “What…?”

“It’s quite simple, Reid,” McGray, a constant presence through this and it said a lot for the situation that he was starting to find that a mercy, interjected again. He stared into Frey’s eyes for a moment more, reading something there, and then gave him another quick kiss and looked at him and McCullum with an excited smile. “My lass isn’t just content with two cocks in him, nae. He’d rather like a pair of fangs too.”

It seemed beyond belief. He had met humans who were hungry for a bite before, even counted a few of them as fairly good friends, but he had never thought that Frey would be one of them. He glanced between the two of them uncertainly, Frey still straining around his cock and McGray watching the process with open hunger, and then looked over at McCullum; he was certain that McCullum would finally find fault with this, would remember that he was a leech and Frey was annoying and McGray was far too liable to be led into bad ideas, would call an end to this entire strange and wondrous night in the angriest way possible…

But McCullum did none of those things. Instead McCullum just stared at him with open hunger in turn, his eyes lingering specifically on his fangs as if he was finally freed from his need to pretend horror. “You heard the man, Reid. _Do_ it.”

Well, if that was the state of affairs… He nuzzled against Frey’s long neck again, barely believing what he was doing, and kept his eyes on McCullum’s face. And then he scraped his fangs against Frey’s neck, and kept his eyes on McCullum’s face. And then he bit down on Frey’s neck, and tasted the copper of blood on his tongue, and _kept_ his eyes on McCullum’s face.

He was still chock full of Redgrave’s blood, more full than he could remember being for quite some time, and so he didn’t feel the need to do more than gently sip from Frey’s neck. It was still intoxicating, though, intoxicating in the way that drinking blood always was. Frey’s blood was tart initially, but soon faded to a sweet and almost mellow flavour. It was like wine on the tongue, a vintage that it took a while to warm to but that was incredibly tasteful once you did.

It was even more intoxicating given that his cock was still inside Frey’s body. More intoxicating still given that his cock was still inside Frey’s body, _and_ pressed up against McCullum’s cock. He had never coupled blood drinking with sex before, and now he found that he wanted to do so all the time. He felt light headed; aroused and satiated and gloriously undone all at once. Every single sensation was heightened, it was like he was swimming through a dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

And he wasn’t alone in the dream. All he could focus on was the feeling of Frey’s body clenching around him, the sound of Frey’s desperate cries filling the air. All he could focus on was McGray still crouching down beside them, McGray’s eyes so hungry on the picture that the three of them made. All he could focus on was _McCullum_ ; McCullum’s cock pressed up against his, McCullum’s breath coming in fast pants, McCullum’s eyes fixed inexorably on his, McCullum McCullum _McCullum_. 

He was so caught up in every twitch of McCullum’s expression, so caught up in the knowledge that he could suffocate on McCullum if he wasn’t careful, that it was genuinely a surprise when McCullum was the first one to come. His entire face creased up for a long moment, and then he let out a desperate shout and his hips gave one uncontrollable jerk. He hung there for a long moment, almost arched up into the air, as he caught his breath… And then gave a breathless gasp and slowly withdrew, trailing more come over the three of them as he slowly edged himself back.

Frey flinched a little at his withdrawal, and the change in pressure was obviously enough to send him over the edge. He cried out too, as he was emptied, and fell forwards onto his hands as he came. His come spluttered partially over McCullum’s leg, as the man couldn’t withdraw himself that far in a limited amount of time, but mainly over the carpet. He jerked in an uncontrollable way, completely lost in his pleasure.

It was genuinely a surprise to him that he was the last man standing, but luckily that state didn’t last for long. He pumped himself into Frey’s lax body once more, twice more… And then his eyes met McCullum’s again, and he was lost entirely. He spent with a bellow, his mouth full of Frey’s blood and his mind full of thoughts of McCullum still sprawling before him.

His brain was full of mindless buzzing for a long few moments afterwards, but luckily he was still capable of being polite. He withdrew his fangs from Frey’s neck slowly, and gently lapped up the rest of the blood as the man shuddered beneath him. That accomplished, he gripped Frey’s hips as gently as he could and very slowly drew his cock out . The four of them collapsed onto the carpet together, panting as they desperately tried to gather themselves. The only one actually capable of movement was McGray, who stroked Frey’s hair for an incredibly tender movement and then rolled aside to do god knows what.

It took him a long few moments to remember how to speak, but when he did he immediately reached for Frey to check if he was okay. The man was sturdier than he looked, but even sturdy men could have deeply felt reactions to losing their virginity with two cocks up their arse. “Are you alright, Ian?”

“I-” Previously Frey would’ve probably gone bright red at hearing him use his Christian name. Now, after all that had passed between the four of them, he only blinked at him dazedly for a long moment. And then his eyes tracked sideways, over his shoulder, and softened so noticeably that he already knew what he’d find before he even turned around. “ _Nine Nails_.”

God knows how McGray had any energy left, even though he himself hadn’t come yet, but he’d apparently found enough to slip his clothes off and grab another pot of oil from somewhere obscure. He slid between them, that was to say him and McCullum, and Frey in a cheerfully dismissive movement. Bore Frey easily back to the ground, and leant in to whisper in his ear as Frey aimed an unexpectedly blissful smile up at his face.

Considering how wrapped up those two were in each other it seemed only polite to shift aside from them. By mutual and silent agreement, slightly confusing mutual and silent agreement he had to admit, they ended up sitting at the base of the settee. Both still naked, both watching what Frey and McGray were doing to each other with tired avidity.

“..So,” McCullum said eventually, toying with the carpet by his side with uncharacteristic nervousness.

Frey and McGray had moved beyond their quiet conversation, and were kissing again. To his surprise, it initially seemed rather chaste and sweet. The kiss of two people who had finally worked a long fretted over problem out, and were now gleefully revelling in the rewards.

He tore his eyes away from them, which was probably rather less effort than it should’ve been, and fixed his gaze on McCullum instead. It was hardly a hardship, considering that the man was still absolutely naked and rather shameless about the whole thing. “So?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the kiss between Frey and McGray progressing, growing just as filthy as he had expected it would. McGray seemed to be downright fucking his tongue into his mouth, clutching his head with a passion that was hardly gentle. Frey seemed to be loving it, was clutching at McGray’s back and groaning with an eagerness that was rather touching to see.

“That was quite something,” McCullum said almost casually, also keeping half an eye on proceedings between Frey and McGray. He still seemed nervous, tentative in a way that he’d never once been before. “Did you like it?”

The answer was terrifying, but obvious. He wasn’t entirely sure why, but the sounds of Frey crying out desperately as McGray did something unspeakably lewd with his hand actually helped him gather himself and finally get the words out. “Yes.”

McCullum’s eyes glittered triumphantly in the dim light. They were both mainly paying attention to each other now, despite the rather pleasant sight of McGray lining up against Frey’s hole being presented just before them. Maybe that shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise, from the very beginning they’d both been more obsessed with each other than even an actual apocalypse. “Would you want to do something of the sort again?"

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, weak with relief, and leant forward to finally kiss McCullum with Frey’s blood still in his mouth and the groans of Frey and McGray’s coupling echoing in the background.


End file.
